Secrets From The Past
by hardcoreWWnut
Summary: A woman from Gibbs's past comes into town that will shed some light on Gibb's personal life. Will also have a few murders. Not Mary-Sue. PG-13
1. The Woman

**Title : Secrets From The Past**__

__

__**Disclaimer : Not mine. Never were, never will be. I make no money off this.**

****

**Rating : PG-13 (Language and blood.)**

****

**Warnings : Not Betaed.** **Spelling errors are mine.**

****

****

****

**Chapter One : The Woman**

****

****__

__

_o Night Before o_

__

_It was nearly ten in the evening when Tony ducked into a bar not far from his house. It was Friday and after a week following Gibbs around he wanted to get a couple of drinks and hopefully get lucky. Tony nodded to the bar tender after being handed his usual Cosmopolitan. One of the nice things about coming to a place often, you don't need to order a drink, they know you. _

__

_Tony a fairly conservative black halter top and black skirt that fell around her mid thigh. walked around, scanning the room. "Hi," a voice said behind him. Turning, Tony said a woman with dark red hair, wearing a black halter top and matching short skirt. _

__

_With a grin he was sure would charm her he responded in kind. _

__

_"Are you here with someone?" She inquired. _

__

_"That depends." She simply nodded and began walking towards the bar. Turned on, Tony followed._

__

_"Tony," he said, extending his hand. _

__

_"Angela," she said, not excepting his hand, making Tony raise a eyebrow. _

__

_"I've not seen you here before," Tony commented. _

__

_"First time." _

__

_"You live in DC?" Tony asking hoping to get her out of the bar._

__

_"I just moved here," she answered, leaning back against the bar._

__

_"I can show you around," Tony said with a smile._

__

_ o Next Morning o_

__

__Tony almost skipped into work. She had not actually stayed the night, even with Tony's begging. But they had agreed to dinner that night. 

"You're happy," Kate observed as he plopped into his chair. 

"Good night," he told her with a grin. 

"Don't need to know, Tony!" 

"Is Gibbs in yet?" Tony asked. As if on cue Gibbs walked in, two cups of coffee balanced in one hand and one it the other that was tossed into the garbage as he passed on his way to his desk. 

Tony and Kate exchanged looks but made no comment. 

"Get to work, Tony," Gibbs barked in an annoyed tone. 

"I don't have-" Tony began but Gibbs's phone rang. 

With a glare at Tony he picked it up. "Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said into the phone, "Find something to do, Tony." He said as he walked over to the elevator. 

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked as once she was sure Gibbs would not hear her. 

"No idea." Tony said, staring after Gibbs. 

Tony and Kate were had their backs to the staircase and jumped slightly upon hearing someone call out, "Tony." 

" Angela," Tony exclaimed. "How did you get in here?" 

"Who is she?" Kate asked before Angela could answer. 

"Just wanted to see you again." She told Tony with a grin. "I'm, Angela," she said, extending her hand to Kate as she approached the two. 

"Kate." 

"So how are you?" Angela asked, turning to Tony. 

"Great. But how did you get in here?" Tony again asked, true he was happy to see her but there were a limited amount of people that could get into this area. 

Angela smirked, "It's to early to tell you." She laughed slightly at the questioning looks they both had. "Is that coffee?" She asked, glancing towards Gibbs's desk. 

"That's Gibbs's." Kate told her quickly, not sure what to make of this girl. She looked harmless, clad in lose flowing brown pants and a deep red chunky sweater. 

Angela smiled and grabs one of the cups Gibbs had left on his desk. "Um," Tony began, he liked her, at least last night he did and he wanted both of them to make it to dinner. 

"What?" Angela asked, looking from the coffee mug in her hands to Tony's worried face. 

"That's Gibbs's coffee. He's my boss, that's not a good idea to get between him and his coffee." 

"It can't be that bad." Angela said, rolling her eyes slightly. 

"Yeah it is." Kate put in, not liking the screen unfolding in front of her. 

"Tony, I just came by to say hello. I'm sorry I left so quickly last night and I wanted to make sure everything between us was fine." 

"It is, I just want to you live until tonight and-" Tony was cut off as the phone on his desk rang. 

"It's Gibbs," Kate said, looking at the caller id. 

"Yeah?" Tony said as he answered, keeping one eye on Angela. Taking the opportunity, Angela nudged the mouse slightly and the screen saver kicked off and she was looking at Gibbs's computer screen._ 'Thought he would have had a password' _She thought, glancing at Kate she could clearly see the other woman had not seen her take the screen saver off. 

"Will be right done," Angela heard Tony say. "Ducky found something and Gibbs wants us done there." 

"I should go." Angela said. 

"I'll call you later." Tony said as he and Kate started towards the elevator. Angela nodded taking another sip of coffee. 

"Don't worry, I'll show myself out." 

o o o 

Kate and Tony got into the elevator, the second the doors closed Kate turned to Tony, "Who the hell is she?" she demanded. 

"I don't know!" Tony said, "I met her last night." 

"I can't believe we just left her up there!" Kate exclaimed. 

"There are people around, she can't do anything." Tony tried to reason. 

"I hope you're right." Kate said. 

o o o 

Angela watched as Kate and Tony left. Sitting back down she pulled a disk from her purse and slipped it into the drive. Smiling she uploaded material and a few clicks later was finished. Collecting her handbag and coffee cup she walked out of the office. 

"Damnit, DiNozzo, I don't care that it's a cold case, I want it solved!" Gibbs shouted as they entered the office. 

"We worked the case, it-" 

"Was someone at my desk?" Gibbs asked, he had stopped before sitting down seeing his chair turned and coffee gone. 

"Ah," Tony began, somehow not able to speak. 

"Tony's girlfriend, Boss." McGee told Gibbs having noticed they were back. 

"What?" Gibbs asked, turning quickly, his voice deadly low. 

"Um," Tony began again. 

"Tell me what he means!" Gibbs asked, walking quickly to Tony. 

"His girlfriend stopped by this morning." Kate explained looking between the two. 

"Your girlfriend?" Gibbs asked, his dead glare firmly in place. 

"Hey, Gibbs," Abbey appeared suddenly but stopped when she say the way Gibbs was glaring at Tony. 

Gibbs stalked over to his computer and moved the mouse, revealing a collage of pictures in place of his normal wallpaper. He froze then dropped his head into his hands. 

Abbey walked over and her face lit up upon seeing the pictures, "Ange!" she exclaimed! 

(1/?) 

****

**Feedback! Please!! It only takes a minute and puts a smile on my face! ******

****


	2. Revelations

**Author Note : I'm still shocked over all the reviews! Thank you so much! I thought maybe one or two but five just made my day! What a pleasant thing to wake up to! Thank you so very much! **

****

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. My muse seems to have died over the past 14 hours. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It might be rewritten but I'm still not sure. Thanks again for all the support! **

****

****

****

**Chapter Two : Revelations **

"What?" Tony asked as he walked quickly over to Gibbs's desk. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing the wallpaper. It was a collage of pictures, mostly over the last five years of Angela, they were of her in college, a few with a older woman that looked to be her mother and some more recent ones of here in an apartment. 

"Is this the woman you're dating?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the screen. 

"Yeah," Tony began, looking very confused. 

"Don't see her again!" Gibbs ordered. 

"How do you know her?" Kate asked curiously. 

"She's-" Abbey began. 

"You don't need to know." Gibbs stated flatly, looking a Abbey and hoping she'd not say anything more. 

Gibbs's phone rang, stopping any further discussion. "All right." 

"What was that about?" Kate asked. 

"A Naval Commander and his wife were killed last night." Gibbs said, momentarily forgetting the argument. 

"Where?" Tony asked. 

"DC," Gibbs responded as he finished off the last of his coffee and grabs car keys. 

o o o 

An hour later the team was out side the house. Several local police cars surrounded the area keeping the press away. Much to Gibbs's displeasure a few FIB agents were also there including Fornell. 

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as Fornell began walking towards them. 

"Nice to see you too, Agent Gibbs. The local police won't let us in." 

Gibbs started walking to the front door and Fornell followed smirking. "NCIS," Gibbs said, holding up his badge. 

"I'm sorry sir, you need to step away." 

"There is a Naval officer dead in there, it's my job to investigate the death." 

The guard looked undeterred_._ "Sir, I'm under orders not to allow anyone in." 

"Who's orders?" Gibbs asked annoyed. 

"I can't say, Sir." Gibbs was beginning to suspect this was not a local police officer. He was not acting correctly, most local officers Gibbs came across did not stand up to him for this long. 

"Ah, Gibbs," Tony's said from behind him. Gibbs turned as he saw Tony's surprised expression as he pulled off his sunglasses, not quite believing what he saw. 

Angela walked up to the front door, a ID around her neck showing she worked for the Washington Post. "Is there a problem here?" She asked, eyeing Gibbs and Fornell but addressing the officer. 

"No, Ma'am." 

"No one has entered the house since you arrived?" She questioned putting on latex gloves and pulling a key from her purse. 

"No, Ma'am." He said again. 

"Angela, what's going on here?" Gibbs asked, looking at her sternly. 

"You know here?" Fornell asked glancing between the two. "She's from the press?" 

"No she's not." Gibbs responded still looking at Angela. "What are you doing here, Angela?" 

"Same thing you are, investigating a murder." She told him as she unlocked the door. 

"The man was a Navel officer and his wife a civilian. Agent Gibbs and I have jurisdiction here. That means everything that happens has to be cleared by one of us and I certianlly did not sign off on you being here," Fornell said hotly. 

"I don't need clearance from you, Agent Fornell." She told him softly. "Now, the faster I get in there the sooner the rest of you can get to work." 

"I'd like to know what gives your the right," Fornell began but Angela cut him off, "His wife was one of my agents," Angela said her voice menacingly low. "She was CIA." 

"Your CIA?" Tony asked incredulously. 

Angela nodded slightly, "Excuse me." She said as she pushed past the bewildered agents. 

"I'm going in there with you," Gibbs told her in a voice that left no room for negotiation. 

"Fine." Angela agreed. 

After entering the house Gibbs closed the door and gripped her arms firmly and they walked into one of the rooms near the door. "What are you doing here, Ange?" He asked, releasing her arm. 

"I thought that was clear." She said, a slight hurt in her voice. "I wanted to come home." 

"You could have warned me. You show up out of the blue, load that wallpaper onto my computer and your dating Tony of all people! I was not expecting that, Angela." 

"You went from Ange to Angela quickly. I thought you would be at least slightly happy to see me." 

"I am," Gibbs said, softening his tone. "You just surprised me." 

"Score one for me. It's always been fun trying to get things pasts you," She commented, a hit of mirth in her voice causing Gibbs to glare at her. 

o o o 

"Who do you think she is?" Tony asked as he watched Gibbs and Angela walk into the house. "One of his Ex's?" 

"We're talking about, Gibbs here, Tony, not you. She's far to young," Kate reminded him. 

Fornell had his hands on his hips, the tension between the FIB and CIA clearly showing. "They better have a good explanation for this." 

"Ah, there you are," Ducky said as he walked towards the house. "Where is, Gibbs?" 

"He's inside," Tony told him. 

"You don't happen to know anything about a woman named Angela that Gibbs knows, do you, Ducky?" Kate asked, remembering how much he knew about Gibbs's personal life. 

Ducky's face broke out into a smile, "5'8, dark red hair, early twenties?" He inquired. 

"Yeah," The three agents responded, looked slightly bewildered. 

"I didn't know she was in town," Ducky commented, a far off look in his eyes. "Gibbs didn't tell you?" 

"Tell us what?" Kate asked. 

"Ange is my goddaughter," Ducky said the grin returning to his face, "and Gibbs's daughter." 

o o o 

(2/?) 

**Well? Are you surprised? Let me know please and thank you for reading! Quick note, I'm not sure when I will be updating next, hopefully it will be Tuesday.**


	3. Reactions

WARNING THIS **CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL OF A GRAPHIC NATURE **It is still rated PG-13 but there is some dialog about the way two deaths were committed. If it is not your thing, don't read the text where an "o" shows up next to the line. It's really not that bad.

**Disclaimer : In Chapter One.. like anyone needs to read that.**

****

**A/N : I like this better than at the end or just doing a general thank you:**

**weing1** - I hope this was fast enough for you! My speed improves greatly with reviews. And yes, I am having fun writing about Tony and Ange! I hope you're enjoying reading about it. Thanks for the reviews. 

****

**Sammy** - Thanks for the support, I'm glad you are enjoying it. 

****

**Sarah** - I have thought about giving him a sister but that seemed like to many new characters. Glad you like it! I was so worried how people would react to Angela being his daughter. 

****

**anonymous** - Done! Enjoy, thanks! 

-- (two different people?) 

****

**anonymous** - Glad you like it. 

****

**SammyBlack80** - I'm so happy it was surprising! I was worried everyone would know where I was going with her. I'm happy you are enjoying it! So nice to read good feedback! 

****

**kibbsforever** - lol! Kate's reaction, I'm sorry to say is not really in this chapter. She will have a nice _talk_ with Gibbs about this. I might have them get together later on, at least it will be talked about. 

****

**Christina Miller **- I must say I laughed when I read your review. I can't believe we did that! I just picked Angela because it worked well with "Gibbs". What made you chose it? I'm sorry you changed the name but I like your new choice. Glad you are enjoying this! 

****

**ccabello** - Glad you like it! As requested... 

****

**jtbwriter** - lol! Very dead! crawls into hole I hope I'm not disappointing people with Kate's reaction, promise, there will be more! Glad you like it so far! 

**Chapter Three : Reactions**

****

"But," Tony began his face a mirror of the shocked expressions on Kate's face and Fornell's. "Gibbs doesn't have a daughter" he said, his voice raising slightly in panic. 

"Tell that to Angela," Ducky said with some amusement. 

"When," Kate began, taking over for Tony. 

"She's his daughter from his first marriage," Ducky explained, "after he and Laura divorced Gibbs was granted custody of Ange, mostly because Laura was the one caught," Ducky paused, a not sure how to explain, "doing something she should not have been." 

The three nodded and Ducky continued, "Ange when to college in England, Queen's College to be exact and has been living abroad for the last year, she's twenty-three. That's really all I should tell you, the rest is their tale." With that, Ducky turned and walked into the house in search of Gibbs and Ange. 

"I can't believe he has a daughter," Kate said, still very much in shock, sitting on the steps because her legs were becoming to weak to stand. 

"I never thought of Gibbs as the parental type," Fornell added. 

"Oh no," Tony groaned. 

"What?" Kate asked, not really wanting to hear any more news. 

"I'm dead." He said, covering his face with his hands. 

"Tony, speak clearly," Kate told him. 

"I'm dating Gibbs's daughter!" He blurted out, his eyes wide. 

"You just figured that out now?" Fornell asked sarcastically causing Tony to glare at him. 

"I was focussed on Gibbs being a father," Tony said in his defense, "but I'm," he gave a dramatic pause, "dead." 

"But Gibbs found out earlier and your still in one piece," Kate pointed out, trying to brighten up Tony. 

"But that was before I knew who she was." 

Fornell and Kate shared a look, "Just how far did you get last night Tony?" she asked. 

Their conversation was ended when Ducky walked out of the house. 

"Ah, Agent Fornell, it seems your team is not needed here, Gibbs and Angela are taking care of the investigation." 

"Should we go in now?" Kate asked, thinking that Gibbs was only excluding the FIB. 

"Better not," Ducky said wisely, "Angela is as good at this if not better than Jethro. And she inherited more of his personality." The last part caused the three agents to cringe. "Any ways, Gibbs wants you and Tony to go back to the office and learn what you can about the Commander." 

With a last look at the house they climbed into their respective cars and drove off. Still needing time to react to the news that Jethro Gibbs has a daughter. 

o o o 

_Several Minutes Earlier _

o o o 

"Why didn't you at least call to tell me you were coming?" Gibbs asked. 

"We both know why I didn't," Angela snapped. 

Gibbs agreed after a moment but he was still not happy. "Does your mother know you're back?" he asked, deliberately trying to change the subject. 

"I didn't tell you, what makes you think I would tell my mother I was coming back to the states?" she asked. 

"I thought the two of you might have been talking again." 

"I talked to mom a few weeks ago. Of a thirty minute phone call, ten minutes were spent with her telling me what's wrong with you and the other twenty about the weather! Neither of us have anything to say to each other. I'd always tell you this kind of thing first, Dad." 

"Why did you put a picture of her on the wallpaper?" He asked, not wanting to drop the subject quite yet. 

Angela's eyes darkened slightly at this question, she knew it was coming she just hated the whole reason she had that picture taken. "I thought that was clear." she said, anger and sadness in her voice, "Mom and I hate each other but out of my two parents she's the only one that's actually come to England while I was been living there." 

"I would have come if you'd needed me to. " Gibbs said in an almost uncharacteristically apologetic tone that he only used with family members. 

"I know you would have," a silence hung between them for what seemed like days but was merely seconds, "We should get to work." 

"Yeah." 

As they walked up the stairs they both watched the carpet for any sings of foot prints or makes. 

"Did you know her well?" Gibbs asked. He had known she was working for the Agency but that was about it, she never went into details about what she did or who she worked with. 

"A little, I meet her a few times, mostly business. She was one of my field agents for eight months. It's was always safer to keep a low profile though. She was good." Angela said, trying to keep her voice and manner devoid of many emotions. Angela was worried this was not an accidental murder. She knew both of the deceased were capable of taking care of an intruder or anyone else that might try to hard them. 

They had reached the bedroom by this point. Gibbs took the lead and with gloved hands opened the door. Commander Mark Ivens and his wife Katrina were laying dead on their king size bed clad in long white tunics and matching pants. A large clear plastic trap had been laid on the bed and two red, or rather originally white towels that had been turned red from the blood had been placed behind their heads. 

"What the hell?" Gibbs muttered as he looked at the scene in front of him. Angela stayed very quite next to him, eyes closed. "What's wrong?" He asked when saw her reaction. 

"It's a message," Angela said, finally opening her eyes. Gibbs gave her an odd look, wondering what she was not telling him. 

o Gibbs walked over to the bed and snapped a few pictures, making sure that he captured how o they were laid out and the body positions for the report. Then he gently lifted the woman's o head, in the back of her neck was a very small knife with a short black handle. Angela did the o same with Mark's body and was not surprised to find the same stab wound and knife. 

"What are you not telling me about this, Ange?" Gibbs asked, looking at her. 

"I," she paused, "what was that?" she questioned, having heard something. 

"Ange!" Duck said happily as he entered the bedroom. A smile spread across her face when she saw her godfather walk in. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug.   
  
"It's so good to see you, Ducky," she said with a smile as she pulled away. 

"I had no idea you were coming back. When did you get into town?" He asked, still smiling. 

"Two nights ago. I've been doing a lot of unpacking. I wanted to wait to see you until I'd finished settling in and seen dad before I said called anyone." 

"How did you meet Tony and Kate?" Ducky inquired, "They asked me how the two of you knew each other." 

"What did you tell them?" Gibbs asked, looking a bit upset. 

"The truth." Ducky told them, "I didn't tell them all the details but I told them Ange is your daughter with Laura and that she's been living abroad for the last five years. Was there something wrong with that?" 

"They would have found out any ways." Angela said, giving Ducky a reassuring look and her father a glare that would make most people run quickly away from her in fear. "In answer to your earlier question, Tony and I _met _last night. As for Kate, I stopped by to drop something off for Dad at work this morning and Kate was there." 

Ducky lowered his head and raised his eyebrows, "Enough said. So what do we have here?" 

Gibbs and Angela explained what they had found so far but left out that Angela had a rather good idea who was behind the killings. 

o "Ah yes," Duck said after they had finished, "I see what you mean, right into the spinal o cord.Not a long dead but not instantaneous. I wonder how the killer got so close. There is not o bruising around either of their necks and it's a clean stab wound." 

"Duck, how," 

"Jethro, why do you always ask me this? I've only just met the deceased." 

"Force of habit," Gibbs replied, making Ange laugh. 

"I hope my dear," Ducky said in a mock annoyed voice, "that you have not inherited your father's impatience's. Now, I've not had nearly enough time but I'd say, given the blood lose and the color of the skin we're looking at a time of dead with in the last twelve to fourteen hours. I'll have Abbey run some blood tests and get your a time and cause of dead soon." 

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said. He noticed Angela in the bathroom and when over to see what she had found. 

"Look at this," She said, holding the garbage can in one hand and the sink plug in the other. "It's all clean. As is the bath tub. I knew them both, they keep a clean house but nothing like this. Do you have a woods lamp?" Gibbs nodded and returned in a few seconds with the requested item. 

"Here," he said turning off the light and closing the door. The checked the entire bathroom but could find no trace of blood. 

"Look at this," Ange said as she opened the cabinet under the sink, picking up a bag of sanitary pads, "napkins, not tampons. If she was having a period there would have been traces of blood in the tub. There a no cleaning products here that would have removed it." 

"You think they were killed in here?" Gibbs asked, wondering where she was going with this. He'd seen people killed in bathrooms, either left there or moved but the killer seemed to organized and professional to do that. 

"I think the killer cleaned the bathroom." Angela said, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "I don't think we'll find a finger print in here but we might be able to find some clue." 

"I'll swab the sink and the tub, see if Abbey can find out what the killer used to clean them." Angela smiled at this. 

"I have the blood samples." Ducky said as he entered the bathroom. "Is there anything else you wanted tested?" 

"These," Gibbs said, handing him three bags, each holding a cotton swab, "see if Abbey can find anything on these." 

"And this," Angela said proudly, giving him a bag with some disgusting gray matter in it, "I found it in the drain." 

"Right," Ducky exhaled, "Do you want any help? There a quite a few FIB agents out there, and Tony and Kate." 

"We're fine," Gibbs told him, "have Tony and Kate go back to the office and see what they can find on Commander Ivens." 

"Good luck," Ducky said as he walked out. He was glad that Angela and Gibbs were spending time together even if that "time" was mostly being spent trying to find out who murdered two people by searching through the dead people's home. 

o o o 

(3/?) 

**It occurred to me after finishing this chapter that the it seemed as if Ducky spent much more time with Gibbs and Ange then he did going in and out of the house in the Kate and Tony part. For the story, please over look that bit.**

****

**Also, don't worry, there is still a lot more to come over Angela being her, between her and Gibbs, her and Tony and between Kate and Gibbs and Tony and Gibbs. I'm not sure what kind of pairing I'll do, if any (well, more that I already have). **

****

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this. As always, please review! **


	4. Fears

**Author's Note : I just wanted to apologize to everyone reading this story. I'm very good at posting two or three chapters but not good finishing stories. I wanted to post a bit more, it's not moving the plot along to far but it's something. I'm hoping to have more up by the end of this week or the early part of next week. **

****

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, the feedback means a great deal to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

****

**Chapter Four : Fears**

"It really doesn't bother you?" Kate asked about halfway through the so far silent drive back to NCIS HQ. 

"What?" Tony asked as he looked over at her. 

"That Gibbs never told us," Kate said, sounding slightly annoyed. 

"Gibbs never talks about himself," Tony said. "Even when I was staying at his house I never found out he had a daughter. He spent all his time working on his boat. You have no idea how happy I was when I found a new apartment." 

"Why did you stay with him any ways?" Kate inquired, glancing at him before returning her gaze to the traffic in front of them. 

"It was my only choice. I didn't want to sleep in a coffin," Tony relied simply, a pained look on his face at the thought. 

"But you never saw or heard anything about her?" Kate asked, wondering how Tony, a former detective and now NCIS agent, had not noticed something in the two years he's spent working with Gibbs. 

"If I'd have known about her I would have said something. Plus I would have been much more careful last night," he muttered the last part, more to himself but Kate heard it, a smirk showing on her lips. 

"Does she seem to young to be CIA?" Kate inquired, changing the direction of the subject a little, her secret service training kicking in. 

"I guess," Tony said, pondering the question. "It does seem strange that she would be working a case like this at twenty-three. I have no reason to doubt her story, after all, Gibbs did not say anything." 

Kate nodded, knowing Tony had a good point. "Do you dislike her?" The sound of Tony's voice brought her back to the present. 

"What?" Kate asked in confusion. 

"This morning," Tony explained, "when she came into the office, you - the way you reacted made it seem as if you disliked her." 

Kate stared at Tony. He had a point, when she first met Angela she had not been sure what to make of her. She certainly hadn't liked the way she showed up but actions made much more sense after finding out who she was. And Abbey and Ducky seemed to like her, and, despite their quirks Kate had begun to trust there opinion of people. 

Kate still have questions but she would save those until she talked to Gibbs and Ange. "I haven't known her long enough to get a fair opinion of her," Kate finally said, deciding to go the safe route. 

Tony screwed up his face a little in confusion, "What does that mean? You're saying you didn't like or dislike her this morning?" 

"She was strange this morning. And then the CIA thing," Kate explained, her voice trailing off, "I don't know Tony, I need to have some questions answered." 

"Her last name is Gibbs, Kate. Of course there are going to be questions," Tony told her. 

"When do you think they'll get back?" Kate asked. 

"Who knows, if she's anything like Gibbs at a crime scene, they could be there for days." 

o o o o The Crime Scene o o o o 

Gibbs and Angela checked the rest of the house for fingerprints or evidence the killer may have left. Neither was surprised when the search had turned up nothing. 

"He's good," Gibbs said as he took a final photograph of the carpet near the back door. 

"That's what worries me," Ange said a mix of pride and fear in her voice that did not go unnoticed by her father. 

"What is it, Ange?" he questioned. 

"She's not my only agent," though it was true, she had tried to avoid the real answer to his question. 

"And?" 

"And the killer is good. Very good. And very upset," she told him, sinking into one of the armchairs they had already photographed. "Whom ever it is knew what Mark and Katrina 

did, and that means they knew I was going to be working the case. The killer is good, he shows us that. I haven't heard about work this good in the states for a few years. The killer also has to be CIA or CIA trained-" 

"Why?" Gibbs inquired. 

"I can't get into that right now." Ange said, her eyes locking with his trying to tell him she really could not discuss certain things with him. 

"Angela, do you know who the killer is?" Gibbs asked, their eyes still locked. 

Angela shifted and dropped her head into her hands. "I can't be certain," she said, her voice muffled by her hands, "there are only a handful of people that would know about Katrina 

and Mark. And from their clothing, the list gets even shorter. It's between six and eight people that have the skills and I hate to say it, the motivation to do this. And I know all of them." 

Gibbs leaned his head back and let out a deep breath. He loved his daughter dearly but he hated the baggage her work brought with. "Do you think you could be a target?" To Gibbs immense 

relief, Angela shook her head. "No I don't." 

She got to her feet and grabbed the bags full over gear they had brought. "If I'm correct about the reason they were killed, and-" she said holding up her hand "before you ask, I can't tell you that either, I only know about it, I had nothing to do with it. Plus, killing me would draw far to much attention right now. I'm not worried, Dad." 

"All the same, I'd like you to stay with me for a few days. At least until we find out for sure who is behind this," Gibbs said, in a tone that made it clear that this was not a suggestion to which she could refuse. 

"Daddy," she said in an exhausted voice, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." 

"Yes, I do. And I'm not asking. I'd like more time with you any ways and I would feel much better this way," Gibbs said, getting annoyed but trying to remain nice to his daughter. 

Angela raised an eyebrow, "You'd wouldn't by chance, be wanting to keep a close watch on Tony and I would you?" her voice laced with mirth. 

Gibbs groaned and headed for the door. "That thought never crossed my mind." 

Angela laughed but agreed to spend a few nights with him. She was having her condo painted any ways so it was not as if she really wanted to stay there. Plus this would be closer to work and she'd been wanting to spend time with her father. 

"Who are you calling?" Angela asked as she slammed the trunk and grabbed the car-key out of Gibbs's hand. 

"You are not driving!" Gibbs exclaimed, remembering far to well the first year she began to drive. 

"That's not a answer to my question," she told him smiling, as she got into the driver seat. "Are you getting in?" 

"Yes," Gibbs said submissively, "I'm calling, Abbey. I want to know what she's gotten back." 

"I can't believe you actually _have _a cell phone," Angela joked, remembering how long it had taken Gibbs to learn how to program his car radio. 

"Are you planning on driving or providing a commentary?" He asked, more out embarrassment than annoyance. 

"Sorry," she said, hiding the grin on her face, "I had no idea you were so eager to see how my driving skills had improved." 

Angela started up the car and pulled slowly out of the driveway. Doing just under the speed limit until she got onto the expressway. It was still early enough in the day that rush hour had not begun giving her the chance to slip into the left lane quickly. As soon as she did her foot pressed the accelerator about as hard has her father did when taking his "short cuts". Gibbs closed his eyes, trying not to look at the scenery rushing past them or the grin on his daughter's face. 

o o o 

(4/?) 

**Next up, everyone talk to Angela and Gibbs. Also Abbey come back into the plot. And, of course, Tony and Angela have their date. ;)**

****


End file.
